Sakura Chronicles
by Rachael Foley
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is entangled in the Tsubasa Chronicles story, she has a much deeper connection to the story than thought. She absorbed Clone Sakura, so she wouldn't die and now is with Syaoran and the others. (Told in Sakura's P.O.V. I skip out some bits, as not to make really long chapters. But also, to give new perspective.)
1. Chapter 1

Mokona had transported the group to a new world, they noticed the chaos ensuing and followed a boy out of the way, as two gangs fought. Sakura noticed them, she was called to this place.. she was to help them, to be more specific.. _her._

She walked through the blast zone, some went by her head, she ran and did back flips over to the group "Sakura?" Syaoran asked "Know any other?" she asked smiling "Two?" Kurogane asked "My my.." Fai chimed

Mokona stared from one to the other, Sakura walked over to the other "She's fading.. and fast." she was just about to touch her "Wait. What are you doing?" Syaoran asked "I'd love to explain, I really would.. but she's dying." Sakura touched the clone, absorbing her.

She tried to stand upright, and held a hand over her forehead she felt dizzy she saw Syaoran trying to catch her "I'm okay, jus-" she fainted, he held her in his arms everyone stared at the strange girl, Fai knew what happened to 'Sakura'

They met with a man and woman, who gave them shelter for the night. Syaoran stared at this girl, she looked almost exactly like his child hood friend, only her hair was a slightly darker shade. He held her hand, watching over her.

She had strange dreams, of this girls past she knew it, of her Syaoran. And, Clow country. She knew it, because she'd lived there before. But, so had this girl she wasn't allowed to remember, but of course she wasn't this Sakura.

She awoke, in a daze she felt something.. calling her. She rummaged through the drawers for clothes, until she found something she deemed acceptable. She tossed off the pajamas she was in, and walked out.

She walked on her own, observing her surroundings she picked up a feather _'Feather.. is this.. what.. I'm.. after?' _She didn't know the others were searching for her, upon learning that she'd gone off on her own.

She was approached by men, she knew them.. she was puzzled yet, couldn't put two and two together as she went with them. She observed the pink haired one, he appeared to have a crush on her. They brought her to a warehouse.

She noticed, they were upset over people leaving them since they were incompetent. She.. was fuzzy but still wanted to remember.. she walked over to him "What's the matter?" she asked smiling and waiting, even when he snapped at her.

He crumpled the paper, as he teared up "Don't cry." she wiped his tear away, as she repeated herself, smiling. "I'm beaten." it was night fall "It's so big!" she smiled at the crisp night, staring at the sky in wonderment.

She was still searching, she needed to find _it _she didn't know why, but it was important. That girl, she wanted to find it, and she absorbed her, so she went up really high to find it. She let the wind pass through, as she closed her eyes trying to find it.

She stepped forward, eyes closed her arms out stretched "Miss?" Shogo interrupted her, she opened her eyes "You really like being up high, this much?" he asked bent low on his manta ray kudan she nodded "Mm-hmm."

Then, I'll show you a fantastic view. Come over here." he held out his hand, she took it and went with him. "Hang on tight." "Right!" she loved it, flying so high, she hadn't done it, in such a long time. Even, with a total stranger.

She sat on the railing with him, she saw Syaoran and the others had arrived, and were staring at them, she felt a twang, and stared "Feathers... My feathers..." she closed her eyes "I have to find them" she let herself fall "Hey!"

She flew with her magic, enveloped in pink, as she soared with her eyes closed she was being pulled merrily along, until she began crying the color faded and she fell from the sky, "Sakura!" Syaoran called as he ran "Sakura!"

He jumped high, and caught the girl, to the others amazement. "Nicely done." Fai complimented, as Syaoran placed her down gently "It's okay. She doesn't appear to be hurt." he observed "Sakura, open your eyes." Syaoran pleaded

A feather fell down from the sky, every so slowly and landed on top of her "This is a real feather..." "She said something about them." Shogo mused "Shogo-san!" "The girl is one of your group, huh?" he asked

"What did Sakura... what did Sakura say?" Syaoran asked "She said she was going to look for her own feathers." Shogo replied "Her feathers?" "I'll take a rain check. On our battle, until the next time we meet."

She dreamt, hearing the others speak she was half-awake. But, she felt.. weakened. Her magic, it was healing her, but taking on that girl.. was taking it's toll. She smiled, as he made her a promise, she felt it on her face..

She had a strange dream, with Syaoran it was quite cute, or atleast.. she thought so. It reminded her so much, of her Syaoran and how nervous he used to be with her. That is, until they both gave each other the "I love you."

Sakura saw it, through astral projection, a fight was breaking loose, she couldn't leave the body, not for long.. she left half of her magic with her, the big red one.. it had her feather. She wanted it back, it would surely destroy everyone..

She materialized "Sakura?" Syaoran titled his head "The key, that hides the power of the stars show your true form before me! I Sakura, command you under our contract! Release!" her staff came forth she was ready for combat.

"Sakura?" Syaoran repeated, she turned to the boy "You called?" she asked icily he flinched she saw the kudan was shooting a fireball at her, "Shield!" she threw the card, and a barrier protected her "Fine, if you want games. You'll get them."

"No!" Syaoran stopped her "I'll get it, Princess." Sakura nodded "Okay but first.." she put power in his hands and pointed her staff at him "Power! Imbue him with your essence!" her staffs wings sprung, as Power enveloped him and he went to his mission.

"Dash! Enhance his speed!" he was gone, but nothing Dash couldn't compete with, he felt stronger.. and faster he knew what he needed to do. He was to defeat it, somehow.. and retrieve the feather. "Don't make a girl a promise.. if you know you can't keep it." she smiled

"Just make sure he doesn't hurt himself, okay boys?" she smiled as she faded away back into her body, she didn't know how it would unfold.. she just hoped he wouldn't get hurt. Least of all, for her sake. That wouldn't be a good thing.

Syaoran sat by her side as she was waking up, holding her hand as she stared at him he was hopeful, "Sakura!" he called her name, she smiled "Sakura!" "Who.. are you?" his eyes widened, as he stared at her unable to respond..

He dropped her hand, he and she both didn't know that they were being listened in on. "I'm Syaoran, You're princess Sakura. Please try to remain calm as you listen to this. You are a princess in another world." "Another world?" she asked

"Right now, you have lost your memories, and we are traveling to different worlds in order to gather those memories again." "Are you alone?" "No, there are others who are traveling with us." "And you are with them?" "Yes."

"Even though you don't know them?" "Yes?" "Princess Sakura, it's nice to meet you. My name is Fai D. Flowright." Fai introduced himself "And over there is..." "Kurogane." Kurogane cut him off "And this fluffy little cutie is..."

"Mokona Midoki! They call me Mokona! Sakura, handshake, handshake! We're friends! We're friends!" Mokona laughed, Kurogane watched Syaoran go outside, Fai and Kurogane observed him "I thought he might cry when it happened." Fai breaks the silence.

"I wonder if he's crying right now." "Who knows? But if he doesn't want to cry, he'll just have to become stronger. Enough that he can get through anything without having to cry" Kurogane gives no sympathy

"Mm-hmm." Fai agrees, Sakura wanted to help she truly did.. but "Was there someone holding my hand while I was aleep? It was awfully warm." "But then, I also think that there is the kind of strength to cry when you need to." Fai adds

Fei Wong watches "It appears that one of her memories has been returned to her." Xing Huo muses "yeah. But she won't necessarily be blessed with such good fortune on the rest of her journey." he adds smirking

"i will obtain the power to transcend time and space, no matter what. No matter how much blood must be shed." "Why, you! That was mine!" Kurogane yelled "-First eaten, first served!" Mokona retorts "-What was that!?" Kurogane barks

"-Masayoshi-kun I really am grateful." Syaoran talks over them "-All right, if that's how you want it, I can play that game, too." "-Not at all. I should be thanking you." "Yo!" Shogo greets "Shogo!" "What are you doing here?" Syaoran asks

"It's not like I've gotten rid of my information network, you know?" "Onii-ch-" Sakura chides herself, as the others stare at her she shakes her head "No.. never.. mind.." they stood, as she smiled holding Mokona, getting ready to leave.

Syaoran shook hands, Sakura smiled "Are you okay?" Fai asks "Yes. I'm still a little sleepy, though." she smiles Syaoran listens in, staring "Don't look down. If there's something that you've gotta do, then you can only look forward." Kurogane chides

"Right." Syaoran nods "Mokona Modoki is all excited! Pa-puu!" he grew his long wings, as he teleported them away "We're really grateful for everything!" Syaoran called as they teleported away, Syaoran held onto Sakura as they went through.

"Thank you." he smiled Sakura held his hand "I'm scared." "It's okay. I'm here with you." she smiled, he too as the pair went through the gateway, with Kurogane and Fai wondering where they could be going, next.


	2. Chapter 2

They landed, as vegetables went flying in all directions, from the broken crates "Are you okay, Princess Sakura?" Syaoran asked, she landed on her knees and nodded, she was the least banged up "Puu! We've arrived in a new land!" Mokona smiled

"This isn't the world I came from, huh?" Kurogane asked disappointed "It's not the world I came from, either." Fai chimed "This is a new world." Syaoran said "What's this, what's this? Where the hell did you guys spring up from?" Some brute said

Fai: Looks like we caught someone's eye

Mokona: Mokona is an object of attention! Tee-hee!

Kurogane: What are you tee-heeing about!

Sakura stared at the big guy "Why don't you come with me?" he asked, as he put his hand on her Syaoran frowned, "Ow." he round housed him off of her, Kurogane, Fai and Mokona gave their praises to Syaoran.

He landed on the ground, Sakura smiled he sure was strong "Why you! Who do you think you're kicking!?" he growled Syaoran smiled and didn't answer "Stop!" a girl called "You keep out of everyone's business, you foolish son!"

"Chun-yan!" he called "Why, you... who do you think I am!? I am the noble son of the lord who controls the town of Ryeon Huei!" "Who are you calling a lord? Up until a year ago, he was just an unknown practitioner of the arts!"

"Don't you disparage my father! I may be tolerant towards you, but you know what will happen to you if you go against my father, don't you!?" he warned "No, but I'm guessing you're going to tell us? Or better yet, why don't you try and show me?" Sakura taunted

"Sakura.." Syaoran called her, she winked "Noble son!" a guard ran to him and whispered in his ear  
What? My father? All right. You can be sure I'll get you back for what you've done today! Be ready for it! We're pulling out!"

"Are you hurt?" Syaoran asked "I'm all right." Sakura smiled he nodded "Wow, that was quite a scene, and right after we arrived, too." Fai muses "Syaoran, that was amazing! Mokona can kick, too!" Mokona demonstrated his kick

"-I'll help you." "-Mokona, too." "Come on, Kuro-pin, pick this up, pick this up." Fai says "What a pain." he complained as he went to work "Here." "Thanks, Mokona." Sakura smiled as she stared at Syaoran

Everyone pitched in, and picked up the vegetables, Chun-yan invited them over Syaoran ans Sakura sat awkwardly, Sakura let Syaoran do the talking Chun-yan seemed depressed "Hey, if you need my help defeating evil. I'm your gal." Sakura smiled

"Really!? You'll help?" Chun-yan smiles "Of course." "Princess?" Syaoran exclaims, Fai goes through the introductions, Sakura doesn't really pay attention to their conversation "Excuse us.." Syaoran pulls her aside.

Banging is heard, as a tornado ensues and begins to destroy her home, as penance for earlier. Kurogane fixed the roof, and Fai 'helped'. Sakura and Syaoran went with Chun-yan, while the others worked on the roof.

Sakura went in a draw, and won she was surprised, she usually didn't have much luck in lotteries. She got all of the balls, she didn't mean to over spin it, but smiled "Thanks.. but these.. aren't my style." Sakura smiled at the clothes

She sat on the bridge, carrying on conversation while her mind was elsewhere. Syaoran observed, when they went back to the house he continued their conversation from earlier "It's too dangerous.." he tried to stop her, she smiled.

She put a hand on his cheek "I know, but I can't stand by. I'm not glass, I won't break. I'm a tough girl, I tie my own shoes and everything." she smiled "But.." he tried to protest, she leaned in and kissed him "I can do things, my own way."

She noticed him blush, he stood still, she turned to leave but was stopped as he wrapped his arms around her "Don't.. go.." he sounded on the verge of tears as he whispered in her ear "You're doing something, just as dangerous." she reminded him

"But.. I'm doing it for you." "So am I, do you want to die for me?" "If.. it.. came to that." "Which is why, I won't let it come to that. Don't make a girl a promise, you can't keep." she tried to move, but he held her too tightly.

He flinched, his leg was hurt from earlier "You are worried about me, but you're hurt." she broke free from his grip and made him sit down, she kissed his cheek this time, as she healed him "What did you..?" he asked

"I'm a different kind of girl. True, I'm 'Princess Sakura' but I'm also Sakura Kinomoto, Clow Card Mistress." "Clow.." "Don't worry about it, okay?" she felt it, a woman wished to use this body as a vessel, she exited in astral form to accommodate her.

"It's okay, I'm fine." he noticed her catch her lifeless body "How...?" he was confused "Don't worry, I just needed to leave for a moment." "Why?" she put her finger on his lips "Sh." she smiled, the woman inhabited her body for the moment.

-Next Day -

Sakura, Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane and Mokona stormed the castle, "Syaoran!" Sakura called, he was burnt by acid, the witch wasn't playing around "I'm.. okay.." he flinched "Liar." Sakura frowned, he stared at her, as she pulled out her staff.

"RELEASE! FLY!" she flew off, with Syaoran as Fai and Kurogane dealt with the demon-witch she saw that big oaf, the lord's son Syaoran was still hurt "Princess!" he tried to stop her "We had a deal, remember?" he asked

"Yes, but you broke it." she touched his leg, "That won't stop me." "But I will." she kissed him, and walked over "Oh, how sweet." She frowned, "Bring it." she gave him a 'come-at-me' finger taunt, he growled and ran at her "PRINCESS!" Syaoran called

She jumped over him, and spinning back kicked him in the head "The bigger they are, the harder they.." "The harder they what?" Syaoran asked "Fall." she smiled, he laughed as they went on to fight the lord

"I'm too weak. Carry me?" she asked her magic was taking a toll "Okay." he nodded and carried her on, Syaoran faced off with the lord, and won the demon-witch took him she called them 'insects' and kissed Kurogane as she left.

Before she knew it, they were gone again smiling as they bid farewell to yet another friend of theirs. She was happy, smiling as she waved them off "We will meet again!" Sakura called waving back, as they left.


End file.
